


A Little Surprise

by the_rise_of_a_dead_generation



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rise_of_a_dead_generation/pseuds/the_rise_of_a_dead_generation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank tells Gerard his true feelings regarding their relationship and Gee's reaction might have put Frank's secret in jeopardy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So I might turn this into a chartered fic if I have some free time... Hope you enjoy! :)

Gerard's P.O.V

I held my lovers hand as we lay next to each other. The steamy air around us made Frank's hand damp with sweat. It was mid-July and we rested on a blanket down by the riverside. We were silent and I could hear the water vigorously rush next to us. I inched closer to Frank and began to nibble on his ear. My tongue flicked over his earlobe and he let out a slight sigh of anxiety.

"Whats wrong?" I questioned. I pushed myself up into a sitting position. I could tell something was up since Frank always giggled when I teased him like that. 

"Its Jamia. She has become really suspicious since me and you started dating. I mean I don't blame her, like that one time we fucked and I had bruises all over my ass. What was I supposed to tell her?" Frank asked softly. His eyes looked just about everywhere but into mine and they were glistened with tears. "I love you, I really do Gerard,"

"But you love her too..." I added. Frank had every right to feel guilty, I mean he's been cheating on Jamia with me for a whole two months now. A tear escaped Frank's eye and rolled down his cheek. I placed my thumb on his face to wipe the tear away. I began to tenderly caress his face with the back of my hand, reassuring him that he could tell me anything.

"I just can't get it through my mind that I might be bi. I want you to be the only one for me, Gerard, but when I'm with Jamia I feel like that's who everyone wants me to be with. People keep saying that we make such a cute couple but each time I hear it, it brakes me a little more." He sat up and I engulfed him into my arms. He was sobbing now and I could feel my shirt growing heavy with tears. 

"Well screw society, who do you want to be with?" I asked. There was a long pause. Frank broke the hug and stared into my eyes. He didn't look like he was thinking, it just looked like he was unsure of what would happen if he said what he really felt. 

"You," Frank whispered. My face blushed a faint shade of red that was only slightly visible due to the moonlight. I leaned towards Frank and connected our lips. I licked his bottom lip and begged for entry. He denied it so I gently tugged against his shirt and pushed him back down against the ground. I straddled him, breaking the kiss, and lowered my face to his once again, only inches apart. I could feel Frank's breath and his pants twitch with excitement under me. 

"I love you, Frank Iero," 

"I love you, Gerard Way," I crashed our lips together once again and I realize that this is something I was craving. My tongue claimed dominance as I pushed it into Frank's mouth and I earned a quiet moan from him. Frank followed my lips and let his tongue graze the surface of mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me in closer. I tangled my hands in his hair and we rolled over so he was hovering over me. I grinded my hips up against his crotch, sending him wild. My fingers played at the hem of his shirt and I let my hands travel up his back. My fingertips ran over his spine and he let out a sigh. I could feel his bulge growing harder against my thigh so I pulled his shirt over his head. I tossed it to the side and he began to undo the buttons on my shirt. I broke the kiss once again and just stared at his body on top of me. 

"You're beautiful," I breathed. He wore a devilish smile and attacked my neck and marked me as his. I moaned and let him strip the shirt from off my body. His teeth sunk into my sweet spot and I lost it.

"Ohhhh Frraaannkk! Don't stoppp," I screamed. I was dominant for most of the time but I let him have his fun. He obeyed and I went to unzip his jeans, I pulled them down and he removed his head from my neck. I looked at him and he gave me a reassuring nod. I put my hand in his boxers and gripped his member. I stroked him from shaft to tip and he squeezed his eyes shut. I smiled and rubbed his inner thigh with my other hand. I placed soft kisses on his cheeks to distract him from the amount of pleasure he was feeling. We were both so into the moment that i almost didn't hear a car door slam in the distance. I released Frank and he got pissed.

"Dude! What was that? I was about to cum!" He shouted.

"Shh! I think I heard some one," I explained. Then someone came casually walking towards us with a flashlight in their hand. I lifted my arm in front of my face to create a shield. Frank and I had the deer in headlights look when we saw the identity of the person who had the flashlight. I noticed Frank's breathing grow heavy and he was nervous. 

"Frank?!" Jamia shrieked.

"Shit"


End file.
